King Julien
[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/King_Julien King Julien XIII''' is a Ring Tailed Lemur from the film Madagascar.] He is a major character of Madagascar and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, a supporting character in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, the deuteragonist/anti-hero of The Penguins of Madagascar and the main protagonist of All Hail King Julien and All Hail King Julien: Exiled. For the video games, he is a supporting character of the first film's game adaption and its sequel and a minor character in Madagascar 3: The Video Game. When he was young he was very spoilt, his parents Princess Julienne and Prince Barty did whatever he told them to do. When he found out that in 15 years time he would be made King he became very bossy and ordered everyone around. When he did become king, his first law was to change Christmas to "Julianuary", where all presents where given to only him. King Julian has 2 servants,MORT the Mouse lemur and Maurice the Aye Aye. King Julien takes on the role as King of the Lemurs of Madagascar, after his Uncle, "Uncle King Julien," hands him the crown, and leaves the kingdom. King Julien has a personal bodyguard named Clover and even though he thinks she can be a bit paranoid, he trusts her. In the beginning, in spite of his selfishness, he went to save his people from the Foosa, even though he knew he could be hurt in seconds. Eventually, he is bitten on the butt by a Foosa. When he was looking for a weapon to defeat the Foosa, he stumbled upon a Boombox. When it played a song, he couldn't help but dance to the music. He felt in his heart that music, or his moves, would be his ultimate weapon. Not too long afterwards, Karl the Fanaloka wanted to prove he was the most genius animal by defeating King Julien, however King Julien doesn't regard him as a foe. Throughout the years, King Julien grew into a great king, and possibly the greatest king of Madagascar, with his unforgettable greatness, as he sacrifices himself to save the kingdom, gives the kingdom a hospital, defeated his enemies and defends his kingdom, until he lost his throne to the mountain lemur king, Koto. While trying to rally some animal armies, he makes his way back home and tries to regain his kingdom from the evil hands of Koto, while facing many challenges on the way. Whilst King Julian was having a massive party (which he had all the time - being a party animal) 4 zoo animals came and crashed the party - literally!!! These animals had escaped from New York zoo, they wanted to return to the wild. King Julian wasnt too happy about new interest on his island, but when the Fossa came (Fossa are Lemur preditors as lemurs are tasty to them) The zoo animals scared them away and King Julian made them guests of his party. After leaving Stevie the gecko in charge, Julien, along with Maurice and Mort, accompany Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman to New York on the plane built by the penguins. (After kicking Mort off the plane.) He is in the first class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. As the plane crashes down to Africa after running out of fuel and momentum, Julien takes utter pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness caused by the high speed descent. By being in First Class, he escapes the crash with a parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, Julien at first believes they are in New York, and makes himself a new crown, declaring himself king (although nobody pays much attention). Later, when the reserve watering hole dries up, Julien suggests that they make a sacrifice to 'his good friends, the water gods' at the volcano to replenish the water. He asks for a volunteer for the sacrifice, and Melman comes forward since he believes he was going to die soon anyway. But after Melman realized he was going to live, he gave up on being a sacrifice, leaving Julien disappointed at his plan's failure. However, Mort arrives soon after, followed by a persistent shark that had been attempting to eat him. This shark then falls into the volcano, and as Julien comes out of the volcano, he sees the water coming back to the reserve (due, in fact, to a dam constructed by Nana being destroyed by Alex and Zuba), and is convinced of his plan's success. [https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/King_Julien King Julien goes with the crew to Europe after crash landing their own plane (again). And appears in a lot of scenes. One of them is when he is ready to flip the switch when Maurice gives the signal and Mort holding the clock. He presses it, shutting the power down and also appears in another scene where Captain Chantel Dubois ''pursues them while Gloria, Melman, Marty, Alex, The penguins (Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski), and Maurice, Mort and King Julien go on a high speed chase in a ''Luxury Assult Recreational Vehicle (L.A.R.V.)''when King Julien pops open the door and thinks he's famous and calls them "Paparazzi", gleefully telling them not to take his picture. He is hit with a tranquilizer dart. The vehicle falls with King Julien while the rest are scared. The exception is Maurice, who looks hopeful. However, he lives by another plane lifting the vehicle up (to Maurice's disappointment). Later in the movie, Julien appears with Sonya (a bear he fell in love with). They go on a romantic tour around Rome, and they go to Vatican City where Julien stands in line to kiss the pope's ring. When he kisses the ring, he secretly puts it in his mouth and places it on Sonya's finger. When her tricycle is broken on the steps of the Vatican, he buys her a motorcycle instead with the pope's ring because he can't bear to see her unhappy. They continue together, performing as an acrobatic duo on Sonya's motorbike in the circus. When the circus returns to New York and the animals are uncovered, he goes with the Zoo animals, but is shot with another dart. Not being one of the Zoo animals, he gets back to the Circus animals, who realise the Zoo animals are in danger as a result. In the end, Julien decides to give up being a king to be with Sonya.] Julien also has a kingdom at the Central Park Zoo regularly, often noisily and unintentionally annoying Skipper and pretty much everyone. He is the self-proclaimed "King of the Zoo" no doubt due to his former king status on Madagascar. Only Mort and Maurice truly believe and respect him as their king, everyone else just humors him, showing up to his royal decrees. Julien hates having anyone touch his feet, such as passing a royal decree that anyone who touches his feet would be banished from his kingdom (his habitat.) When the sewer rats went to the zoo and tricked the Penguins out of their home, Julien decided to play for the Penguins in a game of Hockey to try and win their home back. They were losing until one of the rats touched his feet, after that he lost it and beat all of them on his own. One time, Julien panics when he loses his crown and obsessively longs for it until it is revealed that he had a spare crown all along (prompting Marlene to chase him with a crowbar). Despite his desire for everyone to listen and do what he wants, he hates and ignores Mort, his most loyal follower, who treats him like a god! most likely because Mort adores Julien's feet. Mort responds to everything Julien tells him to do as "I like..." followed by whatever Julien said. Another time, he mentioned that he had a dream that he was "The last Mammal on Earth". Mort was just happy to be in the dream despite that he was "road kill" in it. A recurring gag in the series, is Julien's behavior and believing in Supernatural Beings, Sky Spirits (Sky Gods). This is ironic in that, while the Sky Spirits have shown no actual display of power and therefore could possibly not be real, he did not believe in Darla's 'backwards magic' which actually IS real. It also shown that Julien gains a super-lemur level of strength if he gets mad visible when in Miracle on Ice, Julien spanked and humiliated the Rat King, after one of his henchmen touched Julien's feet; In Happy King Julien Day!, Maurice claims that Julien violently caned everyone who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday. He made friends with the LEM-R unit sent to study him in Lemur See, Lemur Do. He even nick-named it Lemmy and gave him a replica crown. 'KING JULIAN:- wears a crown with a gecko on, called Stevie His nickname is "King of the Lemurs" Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Ring-Tailed Lemurs Category:Julien Kings Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Protagonist Lemurs Category:King Julien's Family